


My Sunshine

by handerscns



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handerscns/pseuds/handerscns
Summary: "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine."based off a tumblr prompt





	My Sunshine

     Blaine lies on the hospital bed, weak and unable to move. Kurt lies beside him, his hands wrapped tightly around his husband and his head placed safely in the crook of Blaine's neck. Kurt places a kiss on Blaine's neck.

     "Are you okay?" He asks Blaine. His husband is silent, Kurt could only focus on the rise and fall of Blaine's chest.

     "Love?" he asks again. Blaine looks at him, and smiles.

     "Sing to me?" Kurt obliges and gently taps Blaine's chest along with soft humming from him.

     "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Kurt softly sings. Blaine closes his eyes and hums along with his husband. He focuses on his sweet voice, that same voice that led him to meeting Kurt on that staircase at Dalton.

     "You make me happy," Kurt continues. He looks at Blaine with fondness, after years of stumbles and falls, he always makes Kurt happy, no matter what happens.

     "When skies are gray," they both sing now. Their voices melding perfectly like they did before. As if their voices never lost their charm when they sing together, even after years.

Kurt stops tapping Blaine's chest and proceeds to hugging Blaine and pulling him close, he doesn't want to let go. Not now, not ever.

     "You never know, dear, how much I love you," they continue to sing, as Blaine's voice gets weaker and weaker. Before they end the song, Kurt hears a continuous beep. He looks over to the machine, and a straight line appears. His glance returns to Blaine, who is peacefully breathing his last. Kurt cups Blaine's chin and presses one more lingering kiss on his husband's lips.

     "Please don't take my sunshine away," he attempts to sing, but it came out broken.

     "Please don't take my sunshine away," he repeats again, but this time it's such a soft whisper, like it was meant for Blaine to hear and him alone.

     "Please don't," he says, kissing Blaine's temple. He repeats that over and over again, until a tear falls. One final plea leads him to sob.

_"Please don't."_

**Author's Note:**

> that was devastating :'(


End file.
